


my fingers are bleeding for all the wrong reasons

by americananirvana



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Tysh, i dont know where the fuck this is going, josh dun - Freeform, josh dun x tyler joseph, joshler - Freeform, self hatred, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: tyler's bottom row of teeth are crooked.he hates it.he fucking hates it.





	my fingers are bleeding for all the wrong reasons

**Author's Note:**

> based on personal experience.

he can't remember what day of the week it is.

are there even weeks anymore? 

tyler ponders.

are there days? sundays? tuesdays? what year is it?

it doesn't matter.

all that matters is how cold the floor is under his bare feet, how tight his jeans are around his waist, how the lightbulbs are just yellow enough to make tyler want to throw up.

he wonders if other people have that feeling too; when you see artificial light in a room with no windows and something tells you that you are in the wrong, this is not where you are supposed to be.

his head hurts. not quite bad enough to call a headache but bad enough to be noticable, knocking on the door inside of his head repeatedly, slamming fists into wood.

he mutters a quiet "fuck" and turns the tap on, splashing his face and his shirt with the cold water.

it drips down his hands to his elbows, down from his neck to his chest.

tyler doesn't dry his face.

he puts a hand on each side of the sink, leaning, hunching over to stare closely into the mirror.

water droplets roll slowly down his forehead and cheeks. it looks like he's crying. he likes it.

a drop plummets from the point of his nose to the floor. another one from his chin joins it.

he stares at his face in the mirror, his expression neutral.

he isn't hunting the prey, simply observing, watching, preparing.

one eyebag is slightly larger than the other.

his top lip is a little bit too small.

his eyebrows aren't quite the same shape. frustratingly close.

he pulls back his lips; not in a smile, or a grimace, just a baring of teeth.

his bottom row of teeth are crooked.

his head throbs a little more.

he pulls his bottom lip to see the misaligned teeth better.

the fucked up teeth better.

he suddenly turns away from the mirror.

he runs a finger slowly along the uneven line of soldierly teeth, and discomfort runs too warm fingers up his spine.

he looks back up, into the mirror, and slips a finger behind a tooth leaning back in alignment.

and he pulls, he fucking pulls as hard as he can and pain explodes in his jaw and his tooth cuts into his finger.

he spits into the sink.

"fuck!"

he feels his teeth again, with his nonbleeding finger, and pulls another tooth. 

his jaw aches, his jaw throbs. his gums might be bleeding. his finger is bleeding.

he's putting a whole hand in his mouth, gripping his fucking teeth like an idiot, shoving and pulling and screaming into his hand.

he tastes blood under his tongue.

"tyler!"

tyler yanks his fingers out of his mouth and spits again. it's pink red this time.

he rinses his fingers under the tap and cups his hands to bring water to his mouth. he spits into the sink and it splatters the mirror. tyler thinks idly about how it's going to leave calcium marks.

josh knocks gently on the bathroom door.

"tyler, can you help me pluck my eyebrows? they're getting fucked up again. and there's a new pimple on the base of my nose."

tyler opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me:
> 
> tumblr: washedouteyes  
> kik: antaarctica
> 
> thank you so much for reading.   
> feedback is important and greatly appreciated.


End file.
